Following Aphrodite's Orders
by ImmaHufflepuff
Summary: During the quest, Aphrodite told Colin to go for a certain Daughter of Athena. What happens when Colin does, or at least tries, to? One-Shot. Sequel to my other story Hail, Colin And Hannah, Twins of Artemis.


**A/N: One-Shot sequel to my other story, _Hail, Colin and Hannah, Twins of Artemis._ Please read my other story, otherwise; this will make no sense.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, everything Percy Jackson and the Olympians related belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**POV: Colin**

I awoke in the Artemis cabin, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I climbed out of my bed and looked around.

Today was going to be a stressing day... the day I'm going to finally try to woo Julia, as Aphrodite had told me to do.

Hannah, of course, was already out of the cabin, she was never one to sleep in. Me, on the other hand, would sleep until I absolutely couldn't sleep anymore.

I did all the necessary morning stuff. Taking a shower, brushing my teeth, getting dressed, and whatever else, then walked out of the cabin.

I made my way to the Dining Hall and sat beside Hannah at the Artemis table. She looked at me, smiled, then whispered, "You going to talk to Julia today? It's been a week since you saw her, I bet Aphrodite is pulling her hair out in frustration."

I laughed then nodded, "Yes, today, during our sword fighting session with the Athena cabin."

Hannah smiled, "So I'm guessing you're going to ask her to be your sparing partner? She's totally going to kick your butt."

I felt my face grow hot, "Only because I'm not good with swords! I much prefer a bow... sometimes a hunting knife."

Hannah laughed and took a bite of her bacon, "Isn't sword fighting near the end of the day?"

I nodded. She laughed, "Of course you put it off till the last thing. Procrastinator."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, me and Hannah made our way to archery with the Demeter cabin.

Our friend, Lani made her way over to us with three bows. She handed two to us. Hannah got one made of ebony wood. I, of course, got one covered with painted pink roses.

Hannah and Lani giggled. I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, Lani, I absolutely _love_ roses."

Lani smirked then said, "Okay. Shoot."

I grinned, "Gladly." I grabbed an arrow, noched it in the bow, aimed, then shot. Bulls-eye.

Lani rolled her eyes, "Showoff."

I laughed, "Son of Artemis, here. I think I know how to shoot an arrow..."

Lani smirked, "Still a showoff."

* * *

Next we had canoeing with the Apollo children (Jen pestered me the whole time; "Aphrodite told you to! When A Goddess tells you something, you do it!")

Then we had Crafting with the Hades children (Hailey couldn't care less when Hannah explained about me going to talk to Julia today.) Hailey never really cared much about relationships, she would rather punch boys than date them.

And finally, sword fighting with Athena cabin. As expected, all we had to do was find a partner and spar for the session.

I walked quickly to Julia and said quickly, "Willyoubemypartner?"

She stared at me blankly, "Huh?"

I felt my face heat up, then I said once again, more slowly this time, "Will you be my partner?"

She looked mildly surprised at this, but she smiled, "Sure!"

We found a clear spot and drew our swords.

I'll admit this: I was a bit scared. A child of Athena + a sword = DANGER! _And_ I was supposed to actually _talk _to her? Beyond scary.

I took a deep breathe, "So, uh..." Before I could finish my sentence, Julia ran towards me with a murderous look in her eye. I sidestepped just in time.

_Maybe I should wait before I try to talk to her... Yeah. Wait. That's a better idea._ I thought as I ducked and dodged another hit.

Julia smirked, "You know you can't just dodge my attacks."

I smirked back, "I can try, right?"

She lowered her sword and put on an expression like she was thinking. Then, out of nowhere, she jabbed at me. My eyes widened as the sword grazed my arm.

I winced slightly, then smiled, "Nice!"

I took a jab, which she easily deflected. She laughed, "You're getting your butt kicked by a girl."

My face heated up again, I forced a laugh then said, "I'm much better at bow and arrows."

She rolled her eyes, although she was still smiling.

For the next few minutes, we didn't talk, it was only our swords clashing.

After the session was over, we put away our swords. Julia looked at me and smiled, "That was fun! Maybe next time you'll actually be able to get me."

My face heated up, though it wasn't embarrassment. Julia was looking right into my eyes. And _smiling_!

We went to the Dinning Pavillion for Dinner.

* * *

After Dinner, Julia walked up to me.

"Wanna head down to the lake?" She asked. I nodded as a smile spread across my face.

And side by side, we walked down to the lake.

The sun was just setting.

We sat beside each other in the sand, I was very aware of how close my hand was to hers.

With the warm glow of the orange, setting sun, Julia looked just beautiful.

_Her hand, Colin! Hurry! Take it!_ I thought frantically.

Without hesitation, as quickly as I could, I placed my hand over hers. I grabbed it.

Julia turned her head quickly and stared at me. Just stared. She didn't smile, she didn't look angry, her expression was blank.

I noticed her cheeks were turning slightly pink.

For a while, we both just stared at each other.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here you go! Again, you probably did not understand any of this if you haven't read my other story; _Hail, Colin and Hannah, Twins of Artemis._ So go read that! Go on! **


End file.
